Rasuliverse
Rasuliverse is a group of text-based roleplaying games originally founded on the Zelda Dungeon Forums. It crosses multiple games and existing universes, including The Legend of Zelda and Magic: The Gathering. It's named for Rasul Kazad, one of the most commonly used characters in the roleplay. Timeline of Events Unified Timeline * Skyward Sword (0) * The King of The Skies/The Dragons of Lythan (49) * The Minish Cap (201) * Four Swords (363) * Gatewatch ( Rasul's Perspective) * Hyrulean Civil War (521) * Ocarina of Time Child portion/Child Timeline splits off (526) * Ocarina of Time Adult portion/Adult and Downfall timelines split off (533) Child Timeline * Majora's Mask (527) * Trials of the Arbiter (528) * Twilight Princess (572) * The Light Invasion (596) * Gatewatch (Rengo's Perspective) * Four Swords Adventures (715) Downfall Timeline * Imprisoning War (538) * A Link to the Past (738) * Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Secrets (739) * Link's Awakening (740) * A Link Between Worlds (1051) * Tri Force Heroes (1053) * The Legend of Zelda (1223) * The Adventure of Link (1229) * Breath of the Wild (3601) Adult Timeline * Trials of the Arbiter (533) * Realmwalker/Dark God Timeline splits off (535) * The Wind Waker (1223) * Phantom Hourglass (1224) * The Rito's Beak (1233) * Spirit Tracks (1323) Dark God Timeline * Post-Apocalyptic LoZ (538) * Shadows of the Twilight (572) * Heroes of Avalon Falls (1024)/Gatewatch (Vesper's Perspective) * Hyrule Dystopia (1776) Notes About the Timeline * The Child, Downfall, and Adult timelines all split off from Ocarina of Time. The Child Timeline is the true ending of the game, when Link stops the events of Ocarina before they happen. Adult is the timeline Link leaves behind after beating Ganondorf. Downfall is the "what if" scenario where Link is defeated by Ganondorf. * The Dark God Timeline splits off from the Adult Timeline during the Realmwalker Event. * Gatewatch, due to its time-travelling nature, takes place at three different times, depending on the planeswalker you follow. The events are the same, and take place out of time of the rest of the universe. * Trials of the Arbiter takes place in two separate times. In the Child Timeline, it takes place two years after Ganondorf is defeated. In all other instances, it takes place almost as soon as he is removed from power. The events of the RP remain pretty much the same in all cases, though the endings differ slightly (see the RP's page for details). * Rasul was able to travel to different timelines multiple times due to his planeswalking abilities. He appears in Rito's Beak soon after Shadows of the Twilight. He immediately follows this by entering the child timeline and joining his grandson Rengo Jr. in the Light Invasion. After all that, he finally returns to his own time, moving to Morgavia. * Rengo Jr. has also been to multiple timelines. After the events of Light Invasion, his planeswalker spark ignited, sending him to Kaladesh, where he joined up with The Gatewatch. Afterwards, he tried returning home, ending up with him in Shadows of the Twilight. * While Vesper hasn't been to multiple timelines, she's still time-traveled a fair amount. Her adventure started in Heroes of Avalon Falls. After her father's death, her spark ignited and she appeared on Kaladesh, where she joined The Gatewatch. She stayed with them for a few years, and went to Hyrule Dystopia on a mission. After all this, she returned home and finished Avalon Falls. Category:Timeline